


I will still try to fix you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem or just some of the thoughts of Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will still try to fix you

Your hands are red With blood.  
Your eyes are black as coal.  
And Your heart is full of sins.  
Your soul is broken.  
But I will still try.  
I will still try to fix you.


End file.
